warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Clans
Sometimes, in the Warriors series, two or more Clans form an alliance (to some extent). Amongst the Clan cats, alliances of the formal sort are rare, while from time to time, informal alliances that don't result in a name change happen. Only in very extreme situations do formal alliances that result in temporary Clan name changes happen. Known Occurrences In the Original Series Into the Wild :A ThunderClan patrol and a group of ShadowClan cats ally together to drive out ShadowClan's tyrannical leader, Brokenstar, and his closest warriors, and to rescue Frostfur's kits, who were stolen by Clawface. Fire and Ice :Since ShadowClan drove WindClan out, ShadowClan and RiverClan have been hunting in WindClan's territory. As a fight for hunting rights, ShadowClan and RiverClan form an alliance against WindClan, when WindClan returns to their old territory, since they had been driven out by ShadowClan's former leader, Brokenstar. Both ShadowClan and RiverClan try to chase WindClan out again, but ThunderClan becomes allies with WindClan, and together, they defeat ShadowClan and RiverClan. Forest of Secrets :ShadowClan and WindClan form an alliance against ThunderClan, after they learn that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokentail. The two Clans form an alliance and decide to try to kill him themselves, since he had done serious harm to both of them, and ThunderClan is forced to fight back alone. RiverClan helps later on. Then they drive out the attacking Clans, bravely, and chase them out of ThunderClan territory. The Darkest Hour : At the first Gathering mentioned in the book, Tigerstar arrives with a proposal that all Clans should ally, or become, one Clan known as TigerClan. Since Firestar and Tallstar refuse, TigerClan is officially an alliance between RiverClan and ShadowClan. Later in the book, it is revealed that BloodClan was offered a share of the forest in exchange for their help in persuading WindClan and ThunderClan to join TigerClan. When Tigerstar is killed by the BloodClan leader, Scourge, all four forest Clans ally themselves under LionClan and drive BloodClan out of the forest. TigerClan : ShadowClan and RiverClan form an alliance, and make a Clan, called TigerClan. Tigerstar, the leader of the newly formed Clan, offers Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, and Tallstar, WindClan's leader, a chance to join TigerClan, but both refuse. : Later, TigerClan attacks the WindClan camp, shortly after Tallstar's refusal to join, slaughtering Onewhisker's apprentice, Gorsepaw, and weakening all the WindClan warriors, so to teach them a lesson. : Also, Firestar and Graystripe travel to TigerClan, along with their close friend, Ravenpaw, to see that they are keeping half-clan cats prisoners. The trio rescues the prisoners, who are Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Mistyfoot, but are unable to save Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur, who is killed by Blackfoot. After Tigerstar is slaughtered by Scourge, Leopardstar is left to lead TigerClan alone. When she is asked to join the newly formed LionClan, she replies saying she will have to think about it or she'll just lead her Clan away. She leads TigerClan to the battle against BloodClan, handing it over to Firestar making TigerClan apart of LionClan. LionClan : Before BloodClan came to the forest, LionClan only consisted of ThunderClan and WindClan, and was lead by Firestar. But after BloodClan comes to the forest, ShadowClan and RiverClan join, or at the time, TigerClan joined. Ravenpaw and Barley join LionClan as well, but only temporarily. : Later, LionClan fights against BloodClan, despite how greatly they're outnumbered. Whitestorm, ThunderClan's deputy, is killed during the battle, along with BloodClan's deputy, Bone, and their leader, Scourge, who was killed by Firestar; and as soon as BloodClan learns their leader is dead, they retreat, giving victory to LionClan. In the New Prophecy Series ''Dawn :The four Clans join together as one and make the Great Journey. However, they do not take on one name, choosing to keep their own names, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Starlight :At his new home, in his dying breath, Tallstar proclaims Onewhisker deputy, so as to prevent the former deputy, Mudclaw, from becoming WindClan's leader, because Tallstar thought that he would lead WindClan into unnecessary battles. Later, after Tallstar dies, Mudclaw, greatly angered at his dead leader's decision, Hawkfrost, a RiverClan warrior, and other cats from ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, form an alliance against Onewhisker, saying that they don't believe he was the rightful leader of WindClan. :ThunderClan, however, joins forces with WindClan, and fights off Mudclaw and his followers. But despite this, some of the fleeing cats take the battle to the ThunderClan camp, while Mudclaw and Hawkfrost take it to the lake, and RiverClan territory. :When Mudclaw tries to kill Brambleclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, Hawkfrost decides at the last moment to save him, since he and Brambleclaw were half brothers. Shortly after this, StarClan strikes down a tree with lightning, which kills Mudclaw, and creates a path to an island, which is later used for a Gathering place, showing that they approved of Onewhisker. Meanwhile, at the ThunderClan camp, two ShadowClan warriors fall over the edge of the quarry, and into the hollow; while they were running, they bowled Leafpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, over, and leave her dangling over the edge of the hollow. She is rescued by Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior, however, and the two confess their love for each other. ''Twilight :WindClan comes to help ThunderClan fight off badgers that were attacking the ThunderClan camp, after Midnight warns them of the attack. In the Power of Three Series Eclipse :ThunderClan allies with ShadowClan, and WindClan allies with RiverClan, and the pairs of Clans battle each other in ThunderClan territory, until the eclipse breaks up the fight. ''Sunrise :Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Onestar all go to the ThunderClan camp when they find out that ThunderClan is holding Sol prisoner, saying that they don't want them near their territories even if he is contained, after all the bad things he has done. They say that if he isn't gone by the next Gathering then they will make him leave themselves. : : See Also *Alliances Occurring in ''The Darkest Hour: **TigerClan (Modern) **LionClan (Modern) Category:Clans